


Some things never change

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [11]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Past Violence, Shovel Talk, Vampire!John, Vampires, turned angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is he to you,” Rudy didn’t ask, he demanded, the moment the DRN was out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but then I had no intention of even writing for this fandom much less have this series even be a series so *Shrug* may want a Kleenex handy

“What is he to you,” Rudy didn’t ask, he demanded, the moment the DRN was out of the room. John’s golden eyes widened a little as he raised a brow and smirked around the mechanics he had stuffed in his mouth taking the measurements they needed for his new retainer. “I mean, is he a thrill? A fascination? Something you didn’t have back when you were a kid, or is he just a new toy-“

“Rudy, shut up,” John’s voice was light, teasing, as he set the equipment aside. “It’s not whatever you think it is. Me and Dorian… We’re a thing, we’ve been a thing since before he got decommissioned.”

“So this isn’t just you playing with a new toy until you get board or break it and move on?”

“If I wanted to play with something I’d just have a fling with a human, God knows there are more than enough willing,” John grinned making Rudy roll his eyes and poke a soldering iron at the new holographic equipment meant to hide John’s fangs. “Rudy,” the scientist looked up over his magnifying lens, “What Dorian is to me? Let me put it this way. For the first time, I’ve hidden myself. I’ve masqueraded as a human for the last 3 decades to make sure he wasn’t known to be ‘compromised’ and scrapped. I’ve used every technology available to slip past medical just to be able to get the status of cop so I could be close. He’s the one that got me thinking, made me realize that all of you, you humans? You’re not just food, you’re not just a nuisance when I’m not hungry or in the way when I have no use for you. You’re humans, you’re people; living, breathing, thinking and feeling people. Just like I was once…”

“John,” Rudy’s voice was soft enough that it didn’t even register to John’s distant mind.

“I guess, in nearly 300 years, he’s the first light I’ve seen in the darkness.”

“John,” Rudy jumped at Dorian’s voice, John only smiled in the direction it came from. “We have a witness to interrogate, remember?”

“Witness, right, sorry. Got distracted,” John stood up to follow after the frowning bot as he put in a couple drops of the masking solution. “What?”

“I hate that you hide yourself.”

John grinned and curled an arm around him, fangs clearly visible before he pressed a kiss to his partner’s temple. “Times change, it’s about time I change with them. Right?”

Dorian seemed to mope, nearly make it into the elevator before he finally smiled, “Adapt or die, natural course of things?”

“Exactly,” John stopped grinning and put on a grumpy face. Dorian smirked and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, knowing it was an act, if only to keep his fangs from being seen until his retainer was fixed.

 

Rudy waited until the elevator was gone before he left John’s retainer to roll over to a bank of screens. A click of a button flipped up an odd mixture of noise, scraping and color. Knowing what he did now, Rudy could make out the color of blood splashed among the error alerts that were unable to hide a set of golden eyes, nor the unmistakable growling. “I’ve got you Dorian. Hold on. Just hold on for me. I’ll make sure you wake back up. I promise.” The image went first, blue streaking through as the image kept moving. The sound of feedback and screaming before that too faded.


End file.
